A Werehog's Rose
by SAfan4life
Summary: Amy's strolling through the quiet streets of Spagonia, when suddenly she attacked by these strange creatures. But before she is killed a new figure appears and saves her from certin death. Who is it? And why does he seem so familiar? Weresonamy


I'm sorry for not updating since like, February.  
Thanks for being so patient. Now Mel, If you would  
Melody: SAfan4life dosen't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for me, Melody the Cat  
Thank you Mel. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

The sun beat down on the town of Spagonia, its rays warming the town to a comfortable temperature for all who lived there. The cobblestone streets were clear of traffic while locals followed their daily routine. The children played in the streets, while adults haggled with local vendors for a fair price on goods. Tourists gazed and marveled at all the beautiful sights and services that Spagonia had to offer. Two tourists, in particular, seemed to stand out from the usual group that came to Spagonia at this time of year.

Walking out of a local bakery, were two young girls. The first girl was a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes and a peach muzzle and arms. She wore a small, red, halter dress with a white stripe that lined the outside of her skirt. She had short quills that framed her face and three bangs that stuck out from her forehead. She kept her quills in place with a red hair ribbon. On her feet was her favorite pair of red boots with a white stripe, matching her dress. Her hands were covered with her snow white gloves and a golden bangle around each wrist.

The second girl was a purple cat with caramel brown eyes and long, wavy, dark brown hair. She had a white muzzle, stomach, and a little bit of white on the end of her long tail. She wore a dark green tube top, which showed off her slim white stomach, black jeans and purple shoes with a white stripe on them, resembling the hedgehog's boots.

The two, furry girls had been walking around Spagonia for quite a while now, shopping, talking with locals, exploring the town, or just simply chatting with each other.

They'd just walked about a block away from the bakery when the cat let out a groan and leaned against a building.

"We've been walking for, like, six hours now Amy. My feet are killing me!" The cat complained. The pink hedgehog turned around and looked at the exhausted girl.

"Oh come on, Mel. It's not that bad. My feet don't even hurt." She lied. Truthfully, to Amy each step felt as if she was walking over rough gravel, bare foot, with a fifty pound weight strapped to her back. But, unbeknownst to Melody, she was on a mission. For the past few days, she had a strange feeling that something big was about to happen.

It all started the day Sonic had left earth to fight off Eggman and his huge fleet of spaceships. It just seemed like it was another one of his 'take over the world' schemes. She knew Sonic could easily defeat Eggman and return home the next day. But this time, she had this strange feeling that she had to go to Spagonia. At first, she simply brushed this feeling aside, but the sudden earthquakes and stories of strange creatures that showed up at night made this feeling arise once more. So she gave in and went to Spagonia with her cat friend and had a new feeling that she was supposed to find something, but she had no idea what this something was. She was suddenly snapped out of her deep thought by the sound of her name being called and her friend snapping fingers in front of her face.

"Yo! Earth to Amy! Come in Amy!" Mel shouted.

"Huh? W-what?" Amy looked at Mel, who had an annoyed look on her face. She smiled sheepishly while she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, sorry Mel. Did you say something?" Mel rolled her eyes and laughed quietly at her friend's lack of concentration.

"Yeah, I said that I think we should head back to the hotel. It's gonna be dark soon anyway, so might as well head back now." She stated plainly.

"You can head back, I'm gonna walk around for a little longer." Amy replied.

"You sure?" Melody questioned. Amy just gave her friend a reassuring smile and answered,

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Melody couldn't help but smile back at her friend.

"Okay then. I'll see ya' back at the hotel. Bye!" She yelled as she started running in the opposite direction they were heading before, waving. Amy waved back until her friend had turned down a street and disappeared from her sight. Amy then turned and faced forward and continued walking, while scanning the streets for whatever she felt she was supposed to find.

Amy walked around Spagonia for about three hours since Mel left. She was really enjoying her walk around the old town. She saw old churches that had been built in the 15th century, children playing in the streets, and she found out from locals where the best restaurants were.

She kept getting deeper and deeper into the city with each step she took. She was enjoying herself so much, that she'd been oblivious to how late it had been until the street lights turned on.

"Oh, this is just perfect." She said sarcastically, "Now I have to walk back to the hotel in the dark." She let out a heavy sigh. "Well, at least the street lights are working." She turned around and reached behind her head and into her quills, as if she was searching for something. She was starting to grow quite frustrated, until her eyes widened in realization and she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Mel had the map." She muttered to herself. She let out a heavy sigh then lifted her head and started walking down the street, deciding to try and find her way back from memory.

She walked for about half an hour before she finally stopped in front of a large, gray, brick building with two towers. She sat down on the edge of a large fountain for a quick rest. She pulled off one of her boots, revealing her white sock, and started massaging her foot. She let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as she felt the muscles in her foot loosen and relax. After five minutes, she slipped her foot back into her boot and did the same thing with her other foot.

After she put her boot back on, she stood and surveyed the street. She was shocked when she saw that they were completely empty. Not a soul was outside and it was dead silent. To Amy, it felt as if she'd accidentally walked into a ghost town.

Amy quickly shook any feelings of worry or foreboding away and calmed herself. She walked to a large, stone staircase. She started walking down them 'til her ears perked up at some strange noises. They sounded like a low growling and hissing. The growling was deep and gravely and the hissing sent a shiver down the young hedgehog's spine. They sounded… inhuman.

Amy started to tremble as fear and panic gripped her. Her eyes darted around in an attempt to find who or what was making the strange noises. She felt her heart speed up as the urge to panic increased. 'Oh god.' She thought, fearfully. 'Now I wish I would've gone back with Mel! What was I thinking? I could get killed out here!'

Amy tried to calm herself. 'No! Amy, relax. There's no reason to freak out. It's probably nothing. I must be so exhausted, I'm hearing things.' She swallowed the lump in her throat and called out, while trying to keep her voice from trembling, "H-hello? Is… is someone there?"

The noises suddenly stopped at the sound of her voice. But Amy heard them again, but they were hushed, nearly silent, and it seemed as if they were talking to another voice of the same kind. Then, they stopped again and silence filled the warm summer air once again.

Amy stood frozen to that same spot, trembling. Amy could feel her palms sweating underneath her gloves as her heartbeat filled her ears. Her breathing grew faster as her eyes darted around the street. She easily recognized this feeling as she had felt it whenever her life was in peril or when she'd been kidnapped.

Fear. Pure, unimaginable, absolute fear.

She just stood there shaking, unable to move until she heard a faint pant. She shut her eyes as she strained her ears to listen for anything else.

She heard the patting noise again, but slowly, it seemed the sound started to grow slightly louder. Soon she heard more patting joining in with the other. Her eyes shot open and she silently gasped in realization.

Whatever was making that noise earlier was getting closer to her… and it was bringing friends.

Without a second thought, Amy raced down the remaining stairs and started sprinting through the narrow streets. She kept her eyes on the path ahead, too fearful to look behind her. She could still hear their footsteps pounding against the cobblestone street. The sounds of their footsteps speed up immensely as they kept getting louder. Amy was smart enough to know that those things had heard her run so they started running as well, and they were fast.

Amy took a sharp turn and ran in between two houses which led her one street over. Amy felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, giving her the ability to run from the unknown creatures at a speed impressive for someone her age. But that adrenaline rush could only take her so far.

Five minutes and ten blocks later, Amy felt her fatigue catch up to her. Her feet ached, her sides were stinging with pain and her lungs were burning for air. Her body was pleading for her to stop but she forced herself to keep going, fearing the consequences if she stopped. She turned down another street and kept pushing herself further as each step became harder and harder to take. Her heart felt as if it was about to beat out of her chest and her legs were rest.

Then, strangely, the sounds of her pursuers' footsteps suddenly stopped. The only sounds that she heard were her beating heart, her gasps for air and her own boots pounding against the street. Amy kept running as thoughts littered her mind. 'Why did they stop? Did they give up? Did I lose 'em?' she thought. Amy, despite how exhausted she was, ran another two blocks, just to be safe.

Amy slowed down and finally stopped running. She leaned against a wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the ground, allowing herself to rest. She panted heavily, trying to get as much air in her lungs as she could. She placed her hand on her chest; she could feel her heart was still beating rapidly, while she scanned the street for any sign of movement.

About five minutes later, Amy managed to regain a normal breathing rate and stood up, still looking around the street. She then, looked down at her feet and started to chuckle to herself. She then lifted her head.

"Look at me." She said to herself. "I'm running away from nothing. I really need to relax. Nothing's out here except me." She then let out a sigh as a small smile spread across her muzzle. "Well, at least I got a good workout." She then walked away from the wall and started to walk down the street, still chuckling lightly at her overreaction earlier. She'd taken a few steps when suddenly, a glowing, transparent, purple wall shot up out of the ground, blocking her way. She swiftly turned her head only to see another wall about fifty feet away from the first.

She felt panic rise in her once more as she as her chest and throat tightened. She ran to the closer wall and began pounding at it with her fists. She took a step back and summoned her mighty Piko Piko Hammer and started to smash it against the wall. However, the wall was able to withstand each hard blow. Amy soon gave up her assault against the wall. She turned around and was met with a sight she'd only seen in her nightmares.

Four dark puddles had formed on the ground and something seemed to be crawling out of each one. They had pale blue glowing skin with strange markings covering their bodies, a long tail that matched their skin, long arms and three sharp claws, purple circles around their eyes, which were black with a glowing yellow dot. They had a big mouth and a strange kind of horn sticking out of their forehead.

They all looked at the young, pink hedgehog they'd trapped and slowly started moving towards her. Amy was terrified but she hid her fear behind a deep scowl as she tightened her grip on her hammer.

"You guys picked the wrong hedgehog!" Amy said angrily. She leapt towards the nearest creature and gave it swift blow to its nose. The creature stumbled backwards but quickly regained its footing and continued advancing on Amy. Amy was startled that the creature was able to recover so quickly. She hit it with enough force to break someone's arm, but all it did was simply shove it aside. She felt hopelessness grip her but she brushed those feelings aside and got into a fighting stance.

*Amy's POV*

One creature leapt towards me but I skid underneath it while delivering a hard hit to its underbelly. It let out a slight scream in pain as it landed on its back. It slowly stood back up on its feet and turned around and glared at me. They all ran towards me at once, trying to overwhelm me. I managed to knock two or three away from me but one punched me hard in the face, causing me to stumble back until I was leaning on one of the walls. I got up, shakily, only to see one of the creatures running towards me with its mouth wide open.

I moved my hammer in front of my face just before the creature could take a bite out of my face, instead, getting a mouth full of the handle. The creature growled and tried to bite through it but it couldn't, due to the spell Mel put on it. I kicked it in the stomach, which pushed it away.

But I wasn't paying much attention to the others. One was able to sneak up on me and scratched my cheek. I knocked it away and moved my hand to my cheek, it wasn't too bad, and it wasn't even bleeding. But I cursed at myself for not paying close attention.

They all gathered around me and started hitting me over and over. I was able to block a few hits but they managed to pull my hammer away. I was blindsided when one of them did some weird back-flip and hit me with their tail and knocked me back.

Two of the creatures roughly grabbed both my arms and slammed me against a wall. I might have been able to free myself from their grip, but I was too exhausted from the fight. The two creatures that had me pinned looked straight at me, breathing their nauseating breaths right in my face.

The remaining three creatures then sort of melted back into those weird dark pools, which morphed into one big one. A different creature pulled itself out.

It was a lot bigger than the other ones. It had a deeper blue skin color and its horn had a serrated edge, like a steak knife. Its mouth was big and had large sharp teeth. Its tail was long and there were sharp spikes on it back, which had a strange purple fog surrounding it.

It walked towards us until it was towering over me. It bent over 'til it was looking me dead in the eye. I was terrified but I wouldn't give it the pleasure of seeing my fear, so I hid it behind a dark scowl. It took in a deep breath through its nostrils and slowly let it out right in my face. Ugh, its breath was even worse than the smaller ones.

The smaller ones' breath smelled like a mix between rotten fruit and spoiled milk. The bigger one's was that, plus garlic and decaying meat. It took all the strength I had not to gag. I knew this thing was gonna kill me, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Ugh! Haven't you guys ever heard of mouth wash?" I asked sarcastically. The creature glared and growled at me. It raised its hand high above its head, ready to deal the final blow.

I turned my head to one side and closed my eyes tightly, preventing the forming tears from falling. I wouldn't give my killer the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

But, before the creature could kill me, a loud howling pierced the night air. All of us looked up to where the noise came from. There, standing on a building was a large figure. It was too dark to get a good look at it but I could see some general features. It was very tall and had three spikes sticking out the back of its head. At first, I thought it was another hedgehog, but it was much brawnier then any hedgehog I'd ever seen.

The figure leapt off the building and landed smoothly on the ground, where I was able to get a better look at it. It looked like one of those werehogs from the old, scary stories I'd hear as a kid. Most of its body was covered in deep, navy blue fur, but his chest muzzle, around its wrists and on the tip of its spikes, the fur was a grayish-blue. It had big, gray hands with a sharp nail on each finger. On its feet was a pair of red and gray shoes that were covered in gray spikes.

But what really stood out to me, was its eyes. They were a warm, emerald green color that felt so familiar to me. This was strange, because I know I've never seen anyone like this before.

The larger creature stepped away from me and backed away from this new figure, as if it was frightened by it, while the ones who still had me pinned glared at it while growling.

My apparent rescuer then smirked at us, exposing a few of his sharp, white fangs.

Wait a minute. Smirked?

"I guess no one ever told you, you can't hit girls. It's impolite." He said in a deep, gruff voice.

The larger creature then turned towards us and started talking to the other two in their strange language. They nodded towards the larger creature and released me from their grip and ran at the werehog, ready for a fight.

The werehog raced toward them and did this large, sweeping motion with his arms, which stretched like rubber, hitting them and sending them into a daze. He kept running 'til he was standing right in front of me. He looked at me with a look of concern yet total seriousness. "Are you okay?" He asked. I was taken back a little by his strange behavior but answered anyway.

"Y-yeah. Just a few scratches, but I'm fine."

"Good." He said, relieved. He wrapped one of his furry arms around my waist and moved me over towards a few large, wooden boxes. He gently pushed me 'til I was standing behind them. "Don't move. I come and get you when it's safe." He told me. Before I had a chance to protest, he took off and landed a hard punch to one of the creatures.

As he continued to fight the creatures, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to that strange feeling I had before. Just looking into his eyes, I felt this feeling of happiness that made me want to smile. When his arm was wrapped around me, I felt protected and giddy. The same feeling I get when… No. No that's impossible. It couldn't be. Could it?

I looked over the top of the boxes and saw him leap into the air and slam his fists on the ground, the shockwave caused the creatures to stumble backwards, some fell to the ground and disappeared into this strange black fog, while others went to attack him again. I saw there were more creatures than before and after he defeated one, another one would form.

He kept fighting them until new creatures, which looked like bees, appeared, along with more of the same as before. He tried to hit them but they swiftly flew out of his range. This seemed to frustrate him as most of his attacks missed by mere inches but he was still able to defeat them. One of the bee-like creatures snuck up behind him and tried to sting him in the back of his neck.

He noticed it move towards him as it readied its stinger. He tried to dodge it but his arm was still cut by the stinger. He let out a hiss of pain but he turned around and clawed at the creature, it fell to the ground and was swallowed up in the black fog.

He kept fighting until the only creature that was left was the same one that had tried to kill me earlier. He looked at it with a cold glare and snarled at it viciously. He ran at it and did another sweeping attack and dazed it. He grabbed it and started swinging it over his head and hit it against the ground over and over again. He hit it against the ground about six times until he did a flip in mid-air and slammed it on ground with more force than I could.

As the final creature disappeared, the glowing, purple walls lowered to the ground, freeing us.

The werehog was panting heavily and he gripped his arm where he'd been cut. I could tell he was in pain as his eyes shut tightly and he breathed in through clenched teeth. I had to help him, I wasn't an expert on healing injuries, but I took a first aid class and it really came in handy whenever any of my friends were in trouble.

I stood up and ran towards him. I gently put my hand underneath his arm as I placed my hand over his hand, which was still covering his cut. He looked at me and seemed surprised, either by my willingness to help him or by being so close to him. I looked him in the eye and calmly asked him "Move your hand. Let me see your cut." He looked at me.

"It's not that bad, just a scratch." He said, trying to downplay his injury. I looked at him and said in a firm yet gentle tone.

"It could get infected, now let me see. I can help." He hesitated at first but eventually, he moved his hand and let me see his cut. It wasn't too bad, not really deep but it was bleeding. It had to be covered or else it could get infected. I pulled out an unused tissue out of a hidden pocket on my skirt and reached behind my head. I untied my hair ribbon and slipped it out of my quills.

I held the tissue against his cut while I wrapped the hair ribbon around his thick arm and tied it in a knot, tight enough to hold the tissue in place but loose enough so it wouldn't cut off circulation.

He examined the makeshift bandage then looked at me with a sincere smile. "Thanks." He said. I looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I should be the one thanking you," I said, "If you hadn't shown up, those things would have killed me!" My face softened as it changed to a questioning one. "How'd you find me anyway?" I asked.

"I heard the fight from a few streets over and decided to check out what was going on." He answered. I gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a half smile as he shrugged slightly.

"No problem." He said. He looked at me curiously. "Why are you out so late?" he asked me.

"I was looking for some-" I looked him straight in the eye as that feeling returned and I decide to test my feeling "-one."

"Who? Maybe I can help you find 'em." He told me.

"He's a real good friend of mine, his name's… Sonic." I saw his body tensed up.

"S-Sonic?" He asked shakily.

"Yeah, he's a blue hedgehog, little taller than me, and his eyes are green. Kind of like yours." I said slowly. His eyes widened then he turned his gaze away from me and he started to rub the back of his head.

"I haven't seen anyone like that; you'd probably have better luck during the day." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. I let out a fake sigh of disappointment.

"I guess so." I said. He turned around and looked at me again.

"Well, it's not safe outside at night; I'll take you back to your hotel. Where are you staying?"

"The Holiday Inn."

The werehog wrapped one of his large, furry arms around me and held me tightly against his chest and buried me into his soft chest fur.

Suddenly, he leapt off the ground and we were sent soaring into the air. I was so startled by his sudden jump that I grabbed onto his fur and clung onto it for dear life. We landed on the roof of one of the buildings the surrounded the street, and I heard him start chuckling.

"Relax Amy, I'm not gonna drop ya'." My eyes shot open at the sound of my name. How did he know it? I know I didn't tell it to him, so how did he know it?

"Wait!" I shouted. He looked back down at me with one of his eye ridges raised and his head tilted slightly. I have to admit, he looked really cute like that, like a confused puppy.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"My name," I said plainly, "How'd you know my name?" His eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"Well… it's umm… your face!" He stuttered. I subconsciously placed my hand on my check.

"My face?" I said.

"Yeah," He said nervously "You look like an 'Amy' to me. It was just a lucky guess." I could tell he was lying be I could see how nervous he was getting, so I let him relax by pretending to believe him, but I was still suspicious.

"Oh, okay then." I felt his chest fall as he let out a deep breath. He then wrapped his arm around me tighter, but loose enough so I wasn't being crushed against his chest.

"It'll be safer to go on rooftops, so hold on tight and get comfortable." He told me. I followed his instructions and he took off, running on all four, well… three, legs.

He held me close to his warm, furry chest as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, stopping occasionally to sniff the air. My guess was that he was using my scent to find the hotel. I could hear his heart beat, due to the fact that my ear was pressing up against. It was very precise, like the calm beat in a soothing lullaby. This, along with his silky smooth fur and warm body heat really helped my tense relax and my mind was lulled to a peaceful state.

It wasn't long before I felt my eye lids grow heavy with sleep. I fought my drowsiness off as long as I could so I could at least thank the werehog after we arrived at the hotel, but after five minutes I gave up the battle. I nuzzled into his chest as my eye lids finally closed and I drifted off into the blissful world of sleep.

*End of Amy's POV*

The werehog stood on the building across the street from the Holiday Inn. He'd followed her scent until he saw the large light-up sign on the front of the building.

He looked down at the pink hedgehog in his arms to tell her they'd arrived, but he saw that she was sleeping peacefully nuzzled into his chest, with a cute little smile on her muzzle. He smiled warmly at her sleeping form and shifted her 'til she was being held in his left arm. His raised his head, closed his eyes, and started to sniff the air.

He quickly found her scent, strawberries with a hint of roses, emanating from a balcony on the fifth story.

He pulled back his right arm shot it out forward, causing his arm to stretch an incredible length and grabbed the railing of the balcony with a firm grip.

The werehog leapt into the air and was pulled towards the balcony. He flew through the air swiftly without attracting any unwanted attention, while still holding the young hedgehog safely to his chest.

Just before he reached the balcony, using the momentum, he pulled himself up and over the railing, let go of it, did in a front flip and landed silently on the cement floor of the balcony.

He looked back in his arms at Amy and saw that she still slept peacefully, despite his acrobatic performance.

He quietly slipped inside; mentally thanking whatever higher being there was that the door was unlocked. He looked around the room and took in its features.

It was a luxury suite with maroon red walls and sand brown carpet. There were a few beautiful paintings of hanging on the walls. The living room area had one large three-seater couch and two comfortable chairs, all were a cream color. Right in front of the couch was a cherrywood coffee table and attached to the wall in front of the couch, chairs and table, was a huge, high definition plasma screen television.

In the dining room, there was a large cherrywood table with four matching chairs surrounding it.

The kitchen had white tiles and marble countertops. The cabinets were made of a nice mahogany and looked very fancy. There also was a full sized, charcoal black fridge.

When he was done examining the room, he found her scent and followed it to one of the doors, whose color matched the walls, and opened it.

Inside the room was a queen-sized bed, covered in soft, warm, red sheets and two white pillows. There was a brown dresser with a medium sized television sitting on top of it. There was a set of sliding mirror doors that opened to reveal a large closet.

The werehog crept across the floor 'til he stood next to the bed. He pulled back the thick comforter and carefully placed the sleeping girl onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck. She stirred slightly due to the loss of his body heat but settled back into her peaceful slumber. A warm smile spread the werehogs muzzle. He lifted his hand to her face and carefully moved one of her stray quills out of her face. He then started to softly stroke her cheek with the back of his hand while gazing at her lovingly. He admired the peaceful look on her face until his eyes saw his reflection in the closet door/ mirror.

He just looked at his reflection until he just dropped his hand back to his side and turned away. He let out a heavy sigh and hung his head in shame and disgust. He walked back towards the door but just before he left the room, he noticed Amy's hair ribbon around his arm. He smiled and turned back around and looked at her sleeping form.

"Goodnight Amy. Sweet dreams." He whispered. He grabbed the brass doorknob, turned it and opened the door, slipped out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him. Once he was out in the living room area again, he looked at her door for a few seconds then turned his attention to the balcony. He knew there were more of those creatures out there, and he needed to stop them, stop Eggman, and save the world… again. He started walking towards the balcony, but was suddenly brought to the ground by a hard tackle with his arms pinned behind his back, as if he was being arrested.

The werehog was so surprised by the sudden tackle that it took a minute for him to process what had just happened. He fought to free himself but the hold on him was to strong.

"There's no use struggling, you're not getting loose." Said a female voice. Whoever this girl was, she sounded pissed.

"Wha-?"

"SHUT UP!" The girl commanded, "I've got a few questions and you're gonna answer 'em!

One: What are you doing here?!

Two: How did you get in here?!

Three: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" she screamed. The werehog was able to turn his head to the side so he could see who was on his back, but it was difficult because her hand was on the back of his neck, pushing his face into the carpet. On his back was a purple cat with dark brown, wavy hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing navy blue pj's and a scowl, showing her small fangs.

"Mel?" he said shocked.

"You've got five seconds to answer the questions before I shave you bald using my own claws!" She threatened. He was terrified as he saw he brought out her claws.

"Mel! Relax! It's me, Sonic!" He said in panic. The cat girl raised one of her eye ridges and just looked at him. He then felt a warm feeling on the back of his neck, where her hand was holding him down. When the warmth faded, Melody gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She quickly got off his back and helped him stand back up. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were, like, a thief or something." She apologized. He lightly chuckled at her.

"It's okay, I probability would've done the same thing." He said. Mel took a step back and looked at him head to toe, before looking back at his face.

"Either Egghead is up to something, or you're having a really bad fur day." She assumed. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"It's a long story." He said. She simply shrugged and said,

"I've got time." She motioned for him to follow her into the living room area, to which he complied. He sat on the couch while Mel went into the kitchen.

She grabbed a medium sized plate out of the cabinets and opened the fridge door. Sonic could hear the jars and bottles clinking as she pushed them around. "You want anything?" she asked. He was about to answer when a loud rumbling sound came from his stomach. She laughed and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She shut the fridge door and walked back into the living room, carrying a plate of three chilidogs in one hand and a bottled water in the other.

She handed the plate over to him, which he gladly took with a 'thanks'. She plopped herself down on one of the chairs, took a swig of her water and then turned her attention to the werehog, who'd already devoured the chilidogs before she sat down. "So, what happened?" she asked. Sonic sat up straight and began telling her what had happened to him after he'd left to fight Eggman.

"I made it to Eggman's fleet up in space and landed on one of the ships. He sent a ton of his bots after me, but I beat 'em easily. Eggman showed up in a new battle suit and managed to catch me. He tried to crush me but I got out when I turned super." He chuckled lightly to himself, remembering the look on Eggman's face when he summoned the chaos emeralds.

"Eggman tried to escape but I followed him to another one. When I had him cornered, he started begging for mercy, sayin' he'd change.

"But he trapped me in this weird machine that turned me back to normal. He used the chaos emeralds to fire some laser at Earth that caused it to split apart, which woke up this weird creature called Dark Gaia. But that machine had some sort of effect on me so now I turn into this every night."

"How'd you get back?" Melody asked.

"He shot me back to Earth." He answered. She cringed slightly.

"Sounds painful."

"It wasn't too bad." He said. "So now I'm trying to put the world back together and make Eggman fix this." He referred to his current form. Mel sat quietly in her chair, letting everything he said sink in.

"Okay," she finally said, "But why are you here?" Sonic glanced at the door to Amy's room then turned back to Mel.

"Amy got cornered by a few of Dark Gaia's minions. I took care of them and brought her back here." Mel just looked at Sonic until she said,

"You didn't tell her, did you."

Sonic looked at his shoes and mumbled his answer. "No. I didn't."

"Why?" She asked with general confusion.

"W-why?!?," he repeated, sounding as if the reason was obvious. "Look at me, I have fangs and claws that could rip through steel. I'm strong enough to tear down a building, alone. I'm a monster."

"Amy wouldn't think that." Mel said whole heartedly. "To her you're still the same Sonic you've always been.

Cocky, funny, thick-skulled, sweet, obnoxious,-"

"Mel?"

"-Heroic, aggravating, caring, forgetful,-"

"Mel."

"Selfless, arrogant-."

"Mel!"

"Oh, sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "My point is, no matter what form you take, Amy'll still love you, and that red ribbon around your arm is proof of that. Understand?"

A warm smile spread across his face. "Yeah, you're right." The moment was broken when a light fluttering sound filled the air and a small creature came flying through the balcony and flew right to Sonic and hovered in front of his face. The creature looked like a red chinchilla with a white bushy tail and a bit of hair on top of his head. It wore a white necklace with a green orb on it.

"Sonic! Why'd you take off like that? I've been looking everywhere for you." He said in panic. Mel stared at the little furry.

"Sonic? Who's this?" she asked cautiously. The creature turned around, showing his yellow eyes. He saw the confused look on her face and flew to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry. My name's Chip… or, at least it could be. I don't know." He said sadly. Melody looked at Sonic for an explanation.

"I found him after I got back. I'm helping him get his memories back." Chip reached behind his back and pulled out a half unwrapped bar of chocolate.

"Want some chocolate?" he asked. Mel looked at him strangely before saying 'sure' and taking a small bit off the candy bar and popped it in her mouth and thanked him. Chip smiled at her before turning back to Sonic. "We've got to go Sonic. There might be more of those Dark Gaia creatures out there. You have to stop 'em." Sonic nodded at Chip, showing him he understood. Chip returned the nod and flew outside through the balcony. Before Sonic followed him he turned and looked at his cat friend.

"Tomorrow morning," he told her, "go to the lab and find Professor Pickle. He'll tell you what's going on." She nodded. "And Mel."

"Yeah?" Sonic looked back at Amy's door and sighed.

"Promise me you'll keep Amy safe. I don't want her to get into any trouble if I'm not there to help her." He said. Melody put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and he saw her smiling at him.

"I promise. Now get out there, you've got a world to save." Sonic smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up, before running out the balcony, jumping over the railing and landing safely on the ground, with the use of his stretchy arms, and ran off to save the world.

Mel just kept smiling at where he disappeared until she noticed what time it was. "Three A.M.! Ugh, I'm going to bed." She said tiredly. She snapped her fingers and the balcony door shut and locked itself while she headed to an open door leading to a bedroom. With a yawn and stretch she flopped down onto the bed and snapped her fingers, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Yes I know the fight scenes are bad but it's my shot at 'em.

R&R, No flames, yada yada


End file.
